prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Hudson
Bob Hudson was a father and had a wife and daughter. Bob became in Fox River at the time had to bring Lincoln Burrows to the other side, where he was captured by Theodore Bagwell's gang and later given to T-Bag after being attacked. Bob was accidentally pushed by T-Bag in Michael and Sucre's cell where he felt to the toilet which he opened. T-Bag later did choose to kill Bob in order to give him any chance to the other CO's about the toilet. Family *Shauna Hudson - Wife *Bob Hudson's daughter - Daughter Biography Background Bob had a wife and daughter and begun to work for Fox River later. Season 1 Bob first appeared when he was in the room with Lincoln, Nick Savrinn and Veronica. However, since T-Bag the Big Riot started, Lincoln was forced to go away. Unsuspectedly, Theodore Bagwell's gang did found him and Lincoln asked him to make him free. bob was then attacked by the gang and was given to T-Bag. T-Bag was then going with him around the cells, but he tried to escape. T-Bag then did beat him up, but he did wake up and T-Bag did pusht him in cell 40. He then going to the toilet, but did felt and T-Bag did scovered that Abruzzi, Sucre and Michael were escaping, after Abruzzi said that he should shot his mouth. Post-Death Season 1 Following Bob's death, Shauna Hudson was going to Fox River and cried about his death. Henry Pope did gave Bellick to search for the killer. Bellick did hear from someone that it was Charles Westmoreland and Bellick didn't want to get his relationship with Bellick done. Bellick later told him, that if he didn't listened to him, he would do something bad. Bellick later did kill Marilyn, but Bellick still didn't had his killer. Then came Seth Hoffner, who revealed it was Christopher Trokey. Trokey was then brought away to the SHU. Season 2 Michael was thinking about what he all had done inlcuding the fact that he let T-Bag killing Bob Hudson. At a later time in Panama, Michael was thinking about what T-Bag had done and thought about Bob's death. Appearances Trivia *Bob appears in season 2 in living footage. *Bob is the only named CO to die while being killed T-Bag. *Bob is the only CO to die in the show. **Geary and Bellick weren't CO's anymore. *Bob is the first CO to be killed by T-Bag. He kills 73 episodes later, 2 CO's. *Bob is the only CO to appear back in season 2, while being dead. *Bob along with Stroker and Turk died during the Big Riot. *The actor who portrays Bob is [[Michael Cudlitz|'Michael' Cudlitz]]. 36 episodes later, T-Bag killed Flora, who has been portrayed by [[Sara Jane Henriques|'Sara' Jane Henriques]]. *Bob is the only character to appear in archive footage twice while being killed: in episode 11 and 21 of season 2. **John Abruzzi appeared only once in archive footage, but not in deceased footage. *Bob was the first character to discover that there was an opening between the tunnels and the toilet in cell 40. **Henry Pope wasn't aware of this until the last episode of season 1. *Bob is the only person in the Big Riot who is reponsible for the death of another member in the Big Riot: Turk, by making Lincoln free. **Bob is also responsible for the escape of T-Bag and thus his victims, since he was aware of the hole. ***Bob's death resulted in T-Bag making part of the Fox River Eight and being responsible for all the deaths except before the show and Breakout Kings. *Bob along with Flora and Roy Geary were killed by T-Bag and their "murder" used them so that they were arrested, by Bob it was Christopher Trokey and by Flora and Roy Geary it was Brad Bellick. **Coincidentally enough, Bellick was responsible for the arrest of Trokey. *Bob appeared in the Old Head, Bolshoi Booze and Fin Del Camino. *Bob has only met Veronica, Michael, T-Bag, Abruzzi, Sucre and Lincoln. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Killed in Fox River Category:Killed by Theodore Bagwell Hudson, Bob Hudson, Bob Hudson, Bob